heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blonde Phantom Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Betty Dean * Professor Elistis Diggenwell Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Mental Malestrom! | Synopsis4 = At the office of Mark Mason, private detective, Mason asks his secretary Louise Grant to enter his office. There she is shocked to find a man who appears to be stark raving mad, spouting nothing but jubberish. Before they can do anything they are confronted by an artist calling himself Morton Marion Maxamillion Muse, and explains that the young man with them is named Danny, is his ward and quite harmless. He takes Danny away and invites Mark and Louise to stop by his home where he gives regular lectures on abstract art. Louise, finding something strange about Danny's glassy eyes decides to investigate things further as the Blonde Phantom. She sneaks into Muse's mansion and finds that Muse has somehow put Danny in a hypnotic spell and is forcing him to paint abstract paintings for him which he sells for a fortune to support his own greed. When the Blonde Phantom confronts him, Muse pulls a gun on her then uses his hypnosis to make her see everything as though life is one large abstract painting. Disorientated, the Blonde Phantom flees the house and is struck by a car. When she comes around in a hospital she finds herself free of the hypnosis and found with a clean bill of health. She covers for her secret identity by telling the doctor on duty that she was going to a costume party. Learning that it has been days, Louise recovers her costume and flees the hospital. Changing back into the Blonde Phantom, Louise returns to Muse's mansion and sees a large group of people coming for a visit, Mark among them. She spies on the lecture and afterword Muse begins trying to sell some of his paintings. The Blonde Phantom is found by Danny, who is back in his trance like state. The Blonde Phantom manages to snap him out of it and learns that Muse used his hypnosis to kidnap him. Muse soon finds them and before he can use his hypnosis on the Blonde Phantom again, she squirts paint in his eyes and calls the authorities. The following day Louise returns to work covers for her absence by telling Mark she was sick. To her surprise she finds that Mark paid for one of the paintings that Muse was selling, and decides to let him find out about his arrest later. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Blonde Phantom Supporting Characters: * Mark Mason Adversaries: * The Muse Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Money On Order! | Synopsis5 = With a rash of counterfeit money orders being issued, the police put Detective Skip McCoy on the case. He goes from bank to bank buying money orders. He eventually catches the teller who is dealing the phony orders and gets him to squeal on the entire operation. Afterword the counterfeiter asks Skip how he knew he was selling phony money orders. Skip explains that he placed an order for $150.00, which a legitimate bank would not issue. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Skip McCoy Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Counterfeiters Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the story "Science Says No!" it appears that Diggenwall does not take into account that Namor is an amphibian. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}